


【路帕】摸鱼

by lihuamaokoai



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lihuamaokoai/pseuds/lihuamaokoai
Summary: 摸鱼产出，我真的懒得挂外链（。
Relationships: Paulie/Rob Lucci
Kudos: 31





	1. 渴血

还不够。  
路奇悄无声息进入了帕里的房间，七水之都咸腥的海风掀起淡绿色的轻薄窗帘上下飘舞，无声洒落的青白月色落在凌乱的金色发丝之上混合为耀眼的亮光，刺得路奇几乎睁不开眼。白衣的杀手立在铺满白光的床侧无所遁形，他讨厌太过刺眼的阳光，讨厌笼罩着七水之都的海腥味，更讨厌面前这个未曾亲手杀死的男人。  
染满鲜血的手指落在帕里的脸颊之上，如恋人那般温柔地摩挲着金发青年的皮肤。路奇刚刚杀死整整一船的海贼，十根手指尽数埋进温热柔软的内脏杀死不堪一击的废物，漫天血雨落在总监身上将标志性的白衣染出点点红瓣。  
但是还不够。  
从窗外侵袭而来的寒风根本吹不走路奇满身的血腥味，反而让帕里身上淡淡的酒味飘入嗜血野兽的鼻腔，化为绝佳的催情剂。  
帕里一看就知道刚刚结束了一场酒会，他睡得很沉，根本没有察觉到路奇的存在。路奇冷笑一声用血迹还未干涸的手指在帕里脸上留下红痕，脑中回忆起撕碎虚伪揭露现实的那一场大火。  
那一天，我满手鲜血，你满腔怒火。这一天，我仍满手鲜血，你却——  
想杀了他。  
未被满足的杀戮欲转化为炽热的性欲，路奇舔过嘴唇俯身吻上帕里沾染的鲜血，经过时间风干而变了质的铁锈味根本比不上眼前男人血管内流淌着的液体，那带着些许甜味的新鲜液体随着心脏每一次鼓动而奔流，引诱着路奇一口咬上帕里的大动脉尽情品尝美酒。  
想咬碎他的喉咙，啃噬他的血肉，敲骨吸髓，侵犯他的每一处私人领域，直到温暖的肉体彻底失去温度，变为冰冷的尸体。  
“为什么我就是杀不了你呢。”路奇在他耳边遗憾地诉说着犹如恶魔的低语，手指上粗暴地撕碎对方身上因醉酒而没有脱干净的衣物，将手掌沾染的血液尽数涂抹在身下男人的肢体上，仿佛要把帕里一同拖进杀戮至上的那个世界。他满意地欣赏对方胸腹尚未愈合的伤疤，随后解开自己的领带丢在一旁。  
月光降在帕里熟睡的脸庞上，金发散落，让路奇回忆起那五年共度良宵的夜晚，每次他拥抱帕里杀意都会在路奇指尖流转而过，每次他亲吻帕里犬牙都在口中叫嚣着咬断这男人的咽喉。五年过后他们分别了两年，路奇不再需要从帕里身上榨取情报，他有无数机会扭断帕里的脖子，可CP0的总监还是留着这个床伴直到现在。  
“进去了哦。”他在帕里耳边低吟，没有给对方做任何前戏，直接掰开熟睡男人的大腿，扶着硬到发疼的阴茎硬插进那个干涩的入口。  
“——！！”一声撕心裂肺的悲鸣传入路奇耳中，CP0总监相当满意副社长被人搅了美梦的脸，尤其是他醒来发现正被人侵犯的时候。“他、他妈的路奇你丫发什么神经！！”  
“闭嘴，进不去。”路奇掐着他的腰硬往里面插，脆弱的黏膜因黑发男人的暴力行径而被撕裂溢出点点鲜血，黏稠的插入感反而让野兽的征服欲越燃越旺。他几乎无法抑制地化为人兽型，完全不顾身下男人能否承受得来。  
“他妈的罗布·路奇你想操死我吗！！住手给我住手听见了没！！”帕里紧紧揪扯着床单大声咒骂起来，冷汗几乎瞬间密布在他额头之上顺着脸颊滑落，稀释了路奇留在他脸上的血迹。幸好帕里的酒还没彻底醒，仍被麻痹着的神经让青年得以好过那么一点点，然而疼痛还是如千万把刀一点点切割着他的下半身。  
真吵。路奇用单手掐住帕里的脖颈让对方失了声，野兽湿滑灵活的舌头滑入脆弱人类大张的双唇间随意搅动着，慢慢收拢的五指几乎挤尽了帕里剩余的反抗心，唯留恐惧在那双蓝眸中升腾为路奇看不懂的感情。渐渐软化的内壁服帖地包裹着猎豹远超常人的尺寸，淡粉色的爱液随着大力抽插被挤出肠道滴落在床单上，咕啾咕啾的水声在耳边越来越响，路奇眯着眼观察帕里逐渐苍白的脸色。  
他只要不松手，这男人就会死。他只要轻轻一捏，这男人的脑袋就能像西瓜一样在他手中裂开。路奇能轻易想象出帕里死亡的样子，也能轻易将想象变成现实。  
但他还是松了手，然后化为兽型抛掉所有理智，彻底侵犯这男人。  



	2. 刺

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO，试着写写jj带刺……

玛丽乔亚属于CP0总监的房间中，回荡着放浪淫秽的呻吟声。路奇养不熟的狼狗竟然敢挑衅他的主人，看来是分开太久不知道分寸了。深夜袭进路奇床铺的男人在总监身下得到了他想要的待遇，甚至嫌不够似的扭动着身子迎合上位者的抽插。路奇冰冷地瞥了他一眼，发了情的Omega就是不一样，更何况是被他晾了整整三个发情周期的Omega。  
“路奇、再用力点儿，你他妈没吃饭吗！”帕里紧紧揪着床单冲他怒吼，他恨死身后那个伪君子的假镇定了，Omega发情的信息素可以引诱路过的Alpha发情，而这Alpha的名单里绝对不包括罗布·路奇的名字。饥渴的穴肉等待着自己的Alpha用精液滋润情欲泛滥的身体，可就算帕里摸到路奇床上自己找操，这男人都冷静自持到他要气疯的程度。  
“没兴致。”路奇淡淡回道，完全不在乎对方质疑自己身为Alpha的性能力，“你要嫌我不行，出去再找一个。”  
“他妈的你是想要我去找个谁？？”帕里恨不得一口啃断这混账男人的脖子，他确信前脚自己出门找到个被他引诱的Alpha，后脚还没来得及给这个无辜路人收尸他就被路奇按在血泊里操。“听你他妈说鬼话，我要能找其他人还会特意来找你？？”这间谍头子耳朵尖眼睛灵，帕里哪有可能逃离他的掌控。  
“那还真是遗憾。”路奇耸耸肩单手压制住帕里的身体，漫不经心地干进那个湿滑泥泞的入口，黏腻的爱液随着每次抽插溢出后穴弄脏了总监的床铺。还是挺舒服的，可路奇总觉得哪里不太够。变化为利爪的手指狠狠掐进帕里的腰侧，身下的男人因突如其来的痛苦放声痛呼，金发青年扭曲的脸庞在路奇眼里可比那个温顺服帖的肠道更对胃口。“给我叫。”  
“他妈的你是让我叫什么？！”帕里侧过身对他怒吼，路奇一把掐着他的后颈把对方压进柔软的枕头，尖牙落下徘徊在那片只余浅痕的皮肤上，大口咬了下去。“操——！！”  
现在差不多了。路奇冷笑一下终于得偿所愿，没有血腥味的性爱果然没意思。他品味着口中熟悉的铁锈味彻底起了兴致，硬起的阴茎撑开湿漉漉的内壁向里挺进，粗暴地撞开虚掩着生殖腔的那层厚肉侵入Omega最为脆弱的位置。帕里仰头发出高昂的呻吟，敏感的身子颤抖着在Alpha的恩宠下获得了高潮。路奇可没打算让帕里喘息，他圈住Omega萎靡的下身继续挺动下身，帕里骂着那些他懒得听的污言秽语，直到身子无法承受地软在路奇怀里再次沉浸在欢爱中。  
“我现在够用力吗？”路奇舔舐过帕里烧红的耳廓微笑，牙齿狠狠啃咬上耳垂让对方发出饱含痛苦的叹息。  
“还不够。”帕里对他冷笑，Omega的本能正贪婪地索求着Alpha的精液，在路奇射在他身体里之前永远没有满足一说。  
“真是贪心啊。”路奇回以嘲笑，“这可是你说的。”撑满整个生殖腔的粗大性器猛地向外拔出，帕里感到他在退出自己时慌忙缩紧肉穴挽留对方，被路奇一巴掌打在臀瓣上浑身发颤，终是不舍地吐出了阳物。路奇把帕里无情地扔倒在床上，空虚的Omega大幅度喘息着夹紧双腿轻轻摩擦缓解自己的渴求，双手伸向腿间时却被路奇一把拍开了手。“你就这么急？”  
“操……操你他妈到底行不行！！外面随便拉个卫兵进来都他妈比你会干！！”帕里恼怒地咒骂着自己那个不会照顾人的Alpha，可当床铺明显被重物压下一块时他又一个字都说不出来了。变化为兽型的路奇重新压在他身上用湿漉漉的鼻子刮蹭帕里的后颈，豹子的阴茎埋进金发青年的臀缝轻轻摩挲着那个一张一合急不可耐的入口，可帕里现在只想逃跑。“他、他妈的你……”  
“你刚刚说——谁不行？”野兽炽热的吐息倾在帕里耳边，激得他寒毛直竖，就连渴求着释放的下身都软了半分。猫科动物性器表面那些阴茎刺悉数立起，等待着进入帕里体内发挥作用。帕里本能试图从路奇身下逃脱，却被凶猛的豹子一口咬住后颈不得动弹。  
“不行、他妈的罗布·路奇你疯了吗！！”  
“我很清醒。”Omega满身的信息素对他来说除了呛鼻毫无作用，大型猫科动物用舌头舔过男人渗出的鲜血，发出威慑的低吼，“像只母猫一样怀孕吧。”  
那些刺顶进去的时候帕里被激得浑身发抖，他的内壁被阴茎表面多出来的这些突起刮蹭着，不知是恐惧还是欢愉地迎接了Alpha赐予他的快感。路奇可不管帕里能不能接受，长驱直入再次撞进Omega脆弱的生殖腔，甚至在入口恶意地用阴茎刺磨蹭极其敏感的那圈肉壁。  
“操、停下来……他妈的不行！！”帕里大骂着挣扎起来阻止路奇继续挺进，豹子凶猛的性器一口气插了进去占满了整个小房间，表面的尖刺扎进箍住柱身的生殖腔膣口根本没有要拔出来的意思。“靠路奇你、你他妈认真的……？”  
“我看起来像开玩笑的吗？”路奇在他耳边发出嗤笑声，“老实一点，你不想住在我这里养伤吧？”路奇轻轻向外拔了一下，勾进内壁的倒刺拉扯着肠肉让帕里疼得直冒冷汗，他想从路奇胯下逃跑却被野兽的体重压得喘不过气，就算是发情的Omega再怎么失去理智也不能承受住这怪物的索求。  
“唔……”帕里恐惧地把脸埋进枕头，不敢移动一分一毫。路奇可不在乎他会不会被干死，下身不徐不疾侵犯着那个能够怀上子嗣的敏感空间，每次拔出阴茎刺都让路奇牢牢固定在内里，连带帕里都没了骂人的力气。  
“屁股再用点儿力，不然我就干到你怀孕为止。”


	3. 蛊惑

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 调教大成功的合奸……？

“嗯、嗯……”帕里蜷在被子里发出黏腻粗重的喘息声，手指重重按压着下身的敏感部位试图让自己的欲火得到缓解。他羞耻地紧紧咬住被角好让自己不至于叫出声，双手握住柱身上下套弄，时不时掠过前端的小孔让阴茎硬得发疼。  
可他的身体并不会对这么一点刺激满足，被CP0总监精心调教过的躯体渴求着更加狂野血腥的性爱，帕里暴躁地抚慰着自己却没有半点儿射精的欲望，他想要被那个不知去向的混账男人填满。“操……”帕里低声咒骂着松开手瘫倒在床上，胸口随着剧烈喘息而上下起伏。  
他总会有那么几个夜晚突然疯狂地想念路奇，没有疼痛和鲜血的自慰却完全无法让帕里得到缓解，他低声骂了句脏话翻了个身趴在床上，性器抵着床单前后轻轻摩擦，试图让自己好过一些。帕里一一抚摸过路奇留在他身上的那些痕迹，手指逗留在右胸那处圆型伤疤时眼底不禁浮现出了那夜的大火。  
操。火光中化为人兽型的路奇一掠而过，帕里咒骂着发现自己硬得更厉害了。他一点点回忆着冷血男人化为怪物蹂躏自己的场景，首先是那根不讲道理的可怕凶器，也是他现在最渴望的东西。  
人兽型的阴茎根本不是人类能够承受住的大小，可路奇干他从来不讲究什么温柔，只是强硬地插了进去用鲜血作为润滑，偏偏帕里早就习惯了对方的狂暴。帕里模仿路奇用两根手指撑开空虚的穴口，指甲刮擦着早已被肠液濡湿的内壁，和路奇比手指实在是太细了，除了聊胜于无帕里想不出别的方式安慰自己。他深吸一口气抬起腰好让手指更方便进出，指腹那层粗糙的茧磨蹭过柔软的褶皱，帕里不禁又在脑中和路奇抽插时的感觉对比起来。  
越是回忆帕里的身体就越是炽热，两只手一前一后急切地抚慰着自己，释放的欲望堆积在小腹处却找不到足以达到高峰的临界点，然后帕里又忍不住在心底思念那个赐予他痛与快乐的男人，根本是死循环。“他妈的……”还是不行，果然不是那个混账不行。到底是什么时候开始他的身体变成这副淫荡样子的？“路奇……”  
“叫我？”  
操。帕里哆嗦了一下，本能想扯过被单掩饰自己的裸体，伸出的手腕却被属于另一人的冰冷体温激得发颤。他不敢抬头去看，还埋在后穴里的手指停止了动作，身后那男人无趣地哼了一声：“叫我做什么？”  
“操你妈既然要回来怎么不提前说一声！！”帕里怒骂着飞快拔出手指然后甩开对方，他拉起被子盖在身上做着可笑的抵抗，脸颊充血烫得惊人。  
“我有义务和你说吗？”路奇嗤笑道，他一把扯掉副社长身上那块遮羞布，用目光露骨地舔舐着帕里的裸体，“把腿张开。”  
“你他妈除了干还会说点别的吗！”嘴上这么说帕里还是乖乖打开了双腿，向对方展示一片黏腻的大腿内侧，“趁我还没萎，要来就快点。”  
“真可惜，我还没硬呢。”路奇慢条斯理解开身上繁琐的正装，帕里焦躁的视线落在政府特工纤长有力的手指上，副社长咕哝着骂了一句膝行向前帮路奇抽出皮带，急不可耐地扒下对方的长裤。路奇眯着眼没有惩罚擅自作主的宠物，帕里这样主动极大满足了他作为掌控者的自傲，他愉悦地笑着抚摸帕里那头汗湿的金发，没等对方取出自己的性器就一把将青年推倒在床上。  
CP0的总监不紧不慢压在卡雷拉的副社长上方，暧昧地舔吮着帕里的耳垂：“我猜，你叫我是因为，你射不出来。”  
“……”帕里没说话，只是闭上了眼睛。  
“我就是故意把你变成这样子的，满意吗？”路奇掰开他的双腿，半硬的阴茎抵着濡湿的入口轻轻摩擦，挑逗自己的玩具。  
“他妈的你真是个混账。”帕里哑着嗓子回答，根本没有否认。  
“谢谢夸奖。”路奇咧出一个恶意的微笑，“屁股夹紧点。”他也没打算和帕里做温吞水的性爱，利齿落在青年的锁骨处，干脆利落给了对方渴求已久的痛苦。帕里倒抽了一口凉气皱紧眉头，些许精水从颤动着的下身溢出，哭泣一般顺着柱身落下滑入臀沟，打湿了路奇那根渐渐涨大的阳物。  
还不够。路奇还没有给他更多的印记，帕里根本没办法靠这一口达到高潮，他发出压抑的喘息绷紧身体，毫不掩饰眼底对路奇的期待之心。  
“呵。”路奇冷笑，“真想让冰山那家伙看看你现在的样子。”  
“你他妈闭嘴！”帕里对那个名字条件反射升起了愧疚之意，被路奇这么一钩，恩师的脸便不合时宜地浮现在了帕里眼前，他不得不用手臂捂住自己的双眼。身为卡雷拉的副社长却和叛徒厮混在一起，还被那混账调教出了这样一具不知羞耻的身体，帕里抗拒地摇了摇头，身体却因路奇的爱抚诚实地震颤着。  
“帕里。”路奇轻轻唤道，“还想骗自己吗？”他毫不留情插进温暖湿热的穴口，一次顶胯便操开了内里饥渴的膣肉狠狠撞上敏感点，逼身下的男人低吟出声，“你到底要谁？”他用低沉的嗓音问，从窗外照射进来的月光在他身后投下拉下的黑影，宛如恶魔收拢的双翼。  
帕里咬紧嘴唇没敢回答，他清楚自己心底那个答案错得有多么离谱，金发青年绝对是受了蛊惑才会做出这种选择。路奇居高临下俯视着他，不疾不徐在对方体内抽插着，让帕里逐渐为他软化。  
阴云遮住皎月时帕里伸出手臂用力拥抱住身上的黑发男人，在对方耳边轻语：“妈的，操我。”  
“如你所愿。”路奇露出胜利者的微笑，身姿向着人兽型变化。野兽的利爪刺进帕里的肩颈把他固定在怀中，豹子粗壮的尾巴伸进青年口中逼他张大了嘴努力舔吮尾尖，狰狞的阴茎撑满了整个肠道反复蹂躏脆弱的黏膜。帕里没几下就被他干得浑身发软，满足的泪水随着叹息一同落下，颤巍巍的性器终于越过了那条界限得以倾泻出积攒已久的欲望。  
还不够。路奇睥睨着怀里向他索求的金发青年，他还需要一些时间才能让帕里诚实地给出问题的答案，然后CP0总监就能带着他的狗会见卡雷拉社长，欣赏更为美妙的画面。  
野兽的性欲一旦高涨便会花费漫长的时间进行交媾，路奇发出威慑的低吼侵犯身下那脆弱的金发青年，直到哭泣的男人除了他的名字什么都喊不出来。


	4. 放纵

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 字面上的，甜肉，抚慰受伤心灵用（……

“我很无聊。”  
“……那你找我干什么。”  
CP0的总监大人打来电话时帕里正在开会做发言，副社长被吓得差点儿扔了手里的发言材料，他赶快给了冰山先生一个求救的眼神，卡雷拉社长头疼地上了台给帕里打圆场。帕里生怕怠慢了前七水之都一号船坞工头，而对方一开口就成功把帕里气到冒烟了。  
“打发时间。”对方的回答让帕里哭笑不得，他瞪着摆出一副傲慢姿态的电话虫，那边的路奇肯定是一样的欠揍。他扭过头骂了几句，同时庆幸CP0的总监只是在例会上打断他，而不是在真正重要的大会上给卡雷拉副社长找事儿。说来也奇怪，路奇总是表现得对帕里的行程了如指掌，就像今天这样，他故意挑帕里讲话的时候打来电话让帕里为难。  
“你看起来很迷惑，在想什么？”路奇问。  
“想你——个屁！”妈的差点儿就顺嘴说真话了。帕里侧头呸了一声然后赶快骂回来，路奇冷笑一声让帕里更加心虚了，“妈的我在想你怎么还不去死！”  
“你舍得吗？”  
“我怎么不舍得！我一天能咒你死一万遍！”  
“可你看起来一点都不希望我死。”路奇嘲讽道，帕里皱着眉回呛：“你就那么有自信吗？难道你能看见我的脸？”  
“能。”  
啪。帕里反手就把电话给挂了，冷汗瞬间打湿了贴身的衬衫，他感到有阵阴风突兀地吹起，从后方传来明显是故意让他听到的脚步声。现在转头会死。  
“敢挂我电话？”  
帕里还没来得及张口，身后冒出来的恶魔就已经抬手把他敲晕了。帕里昏过去之前心里只有一个想法：罗布·路奇是个彻头彻尾的混账。  
  
路奇今天似乎心情很好。  
帕里大张着腿任那男人用冰凉的手指玩弄后穴和阴茎，他玩弄帕里的手法温柔得不可思议，若是平时早就草草润滑一下插了进去只顾自己快乐。渐渐升高的体温让汗水流落而下打湿了帕里梳向脑后的金发，路奇抬头用牙齿咬住发丝拨开，在男人额上留下一吻。  
“哈……路奇……”帕里吐出粗重的喘息向路奇投去请求的目光，路奇眯着眼睛轻轻点了头，没有难为对方。“嗯！”帕里抬手捂住自己的嘴压下一声闷哼，得到允许后直接泄在了白衣男人手中，路奇就眯着眼静静对待帕里结束射精，手指沾起精液作为润滑探入后方那个空虚的肉穴。“啊、不行……再让我歇会儿……”帕里半推半就分开双腿好让路奇继续，刚刚经历过高潮的身子却根本经不住如此玩弄，几近瘫软。  
“行啊。”路奇点点头拔出濡湿的手指，他被路奇捞起来抱在怀里，有一下没一下撩拨着半软的性器。帕里没想到对方竟然这么干脆，一时吓傻了反应不过来。  
“今天怎么了心情这么好。”突然这么温柔帕里反而浑身不自在，他靠着路奇肩头终是问出了心底的疑问。  
“不行？”路奇扬起眉，“在你眼里我平时都是什么样子？”  
“嗯……不听人讲话，喜欢拿我当磨牙棒，只管自己爽，我想想还有别的什么……”帕里仰头思索了片刻一条条列起清单，越说越觉得浑身上下哪里都疼。   
“哼，被我上还有什么不满的。”  
“哪里都不满好吗你个混账！”帕里瞪了他一眼，干脆搂着对方的脖子一转身坐在路奇腿上，臀部主动磨蹭总监隆起的部位邀请面前的男人：“来吧。”  
路奇掐住他一边的腰侧固定住帕里，对准那个还在滴水的入口毫不犹豫挤了进去。帕里颤了一下低吟出声，几下抽插就让僵硬的肠肉软化热情地接纳了入侵者。路奇没再继续而是细碎地吻着帕里的肩颈，然后像往常那样留下牙印加深对这具身体的标记。  
“唔——！”皮肉被刺穿那一刻帕里仰头痛呼，其实他也说不清楚这感觉到底是疼痛还是舒适，只是喘着粗气等待路奇下一步动作。不徐不疾的抽插对习惯虐待的青年来说太过温吞，他甚至不满地扭动着腰肢催促对方粗暴一些：“干我……”  
“什么时候变成这样了？”路奇嗤笑一声装模作样问，他抓着帕里的后脑向后拽好让脆弱的喉咙暴露在眼前，猫科动物的尖牙刮蹭起上下滑动的喉结。  
“明知故问。”帕里鄙视地白了他一眼，恨不得抬手给路奇一个中指，“都他妈怪你。”  
“怪我？”路奇冷哼一声，下身一顶轻车熟路撞上帕里的敏感处，“难道不该怪你？这么简单就被我勾上床了。”  
“操、他妈、你想怪我？！”帕里刚骂出第一句话就被后续的顶弄激得没了力气，他紧抓着路奇的肩膀，报复性地一口咬在对方肩头。路奇没去干涉帕里如此幼稚的行为，只是像哄狗一样抚摸着帕里的后背。帕里毕竟狠不下心，咬了半天连刺破路奇的皮肤都做不到，只留下浅浅的牙印。  
“乖狗狗，撒娇撒够了吧？”路奇反手把帕里推向后方，帕里瞪着他又开始申辩自己不是狗，全被路奇用一个血腥的吻堵回了嘴里。身下男人笨拙地回应着路奇，随着每次抽送吐出含糊的呜咽，双手拥抱着上位者试图让彼此贴得更为紧密。  
路奇当然心情好，他就靠着会议室后门给帕里打了电话，全程观赏干练利落的副社长发言时因为电话虫响瞬间乱了方寸，而冰山恰巧发现——或者说是路奇让他发现了CP0总监的到来，不得不帮徒弟解围。帕里总是会因为路奇变得暴躁易怒，无论在他人面前如何成熟稳重，在CP0总监面前永远都是那个溺死在初恋中的金发青年。  
永远都是他的。  
越发激烈的性爱搅得帕里头昏脑胀，他已经控制不住自己嘴里发出来的声音了，只是无助地紧抓着身下的床单被路奇一次又一次插入。卡雷拉的副社长也许在床上对曾经的叛徒说了什么不知廉耻的污言秽语，反正记不住，也不想去记。  
路奇难得没有溅得满床是血，时深时浅的抽插磨得帕里无力动弹，他一遍遍催促路奇再粗暴一些，让这位顶尖特工第一次思考当初是不是调教得太过了。管他的，至少帕里再不会在床上哭着喊“冰山先生救我……”这样让路奇心情不好的傻话了。  
“啊、啊……路奇……”帕里几乎是本能呼唤着对方的名字，善于玩弄人心的间谍头子轻而易举把自己植入金发青年潜意识的求救对象中，也许连帕里自己都没察觉到，在他心里路奇甚至取代了冰山的位置。“路奇、我……射、求……”帕里急促地呼吸着吐出只言片语，他已经快到极限了，这场漫长缠绵的性爱对他来说和拷问别无两样，天知道路奇偶尔流露出的柔情是有多让他沉醉，又是多让他难耐。  
“可以哦。”路奇握住帕里溢出前液的柱身在手里摩挲，指尖逗弄着濡湿的小孔亲吻对方的脸颊：“帕里……”  
落在耳边的低音也压下了帕里脑中那个掌管快乐的开关，充斥在脑中的混乱思绪一瞬间被路奇的轻语彻底扫除，唯留空白。  
路奇突然忆起了那五年挤在一张单人床上缠绵的时光。那时的帕里还纯情得要命，路奇稍微用点技巧很快就会让他沉沦在情欲的海洋中随自己摆弄，事后回过神来又开始大吵大闹拒绝承认肉体关系。  
路奇挑起帕里淡金色的发丝凑到唇边亲吻，帕里倒在床上仍沉浸在高潮的余韵中，他回过头用无神的蓝眸注视向路奇。又要开始逃避现实了吧。路奇心不在焉想，毕竟帕里就是这样一个麻烦的处男。  
出乎路奇意料的是，帕里在蹭他。汗湿的发丝搔过路奇的下颌，触感有点像长毛狗。似是不满路奇没有回应，帕里仰头改用嘴唇去亲吻路奇下巴上的胡子，然后胡乱又细碎地向上移动，路奇很快反应过来他是在索吻。  
通常路奇是不给他的，他们之间的吻从来都是路奇单方面给予，嗜血的杀手可不喜欢宠物有所僭越，帕里不能要，只能求路奇给。但是今天路奇的心情格外好，他默许了帕里的冒犯，无声回应了青年的主动索吻。  
感觉还不错。  
  
帕里昏昏沉沉醒来时动都不敢动，他深吸了一口气做好觉悟牵动肌肉伸展身体，惊奇地发现这次竟然不觉得疼。“怪了……”他猛地坐起身确认自己的状况，处了后颈仪式性的几处咬痕竟然没有更严重的伤口了，真他妈怪。  
帕里坐在床上发了会儿呆，风从窗外吹进来扑在脸上让他打了个寒颤，不由得裹紧了身上的被单。这时候帕里才意识到，他盖着的并不是什么被子，而是路奇的白大衣。  
“…………”大概是睡糊涂了吧，路奇怎么可能把他心爱的大衣拿来当被子。帕里眼睛一闭倒回床铺，决定睡个回笼觉。  
“喂，起来。”听到动静的路奇走进卧室，嫌弃地瞥了他一眼出声提醒。  
“不要……喂我他妈还没睡醒我绝对还没睡醒……”帕里向大衣里拱了拱，根本不想离开包裹着他的微醺气息，估计这大衣是沾染上了路奇那些美酒的香味。  
“需要我帮你和冰山请假吗？”路奇也懒得多管，他一把捞起自己的衣服披在肩上，帕里不满地瞪了他一眼不得不去扯差点儿被他踹下床的被子：“要！”  
“又不疼。”  
“屁股疼。”  
“不可能。”  
“我说疼就疼！！他妈的感情被干的不是你！！”帕里抬手冲他竖了根中指，没好气地钻进被子蒙住头，背对着路奇。  
“呵。”


End file.
